


Scary Movie

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: Fic Prompts - Doctor Who [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Language, Nightmare, because it's the prompt, daddy!tentoo, one instance of, that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Rose and TenToo's daughter has a nightmare, and goes right for her greatest protector - her father.TenToo comforts his daughter after a nightmare.





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt list.
> 
> #94 - I had a bad dream again.  
> #95 - Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween.

He’ll never admit it, but his reflexes and senses have dulled in the time since becoming human. 

Which is why when he opened his eyes for no apparent reason in the middle of the night, he almost had a bloody heart attack to see two small eyes staring at him from the side of the bed.

“Are you awake?”  The small, dark shape asked in a loud whisper.

“I am now.  Use your quiet voice, Mummy’s sleeping.”  He whispered back at a more appropriate volume for – 3 AM?!

The little girl simply stared at him, waiting.

With a deep sigh, he carefully untangled himself from the sheets, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and at the same time rising and swinging his daughter into his arms.

He knew he wasn’t going back to sleep for a long while when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and they were still trembling.

Carrying her out to the living room, he sat on the couch and snuggled her close.

“Young ladies named Sarah Jacqueline are supposed to be asleep at this time of night.”  He told her seriously, feeling her play with the neck of his t-shirt.  He took a moment to be thankful that Rose had made him put it and his sleep pants back on after their, uh, pre-sleep activities.

“I had a bad dream again.”  The little girl confessed softly, burrowing into him.

“Oh, love.”  He sighed, gently stroking her hair.  “I’m sorry.”

She shrugged, pretending it was nothing, as though he couldn’t read her like a book.  Her mother’s daughter, indeed.

“Is there anything I can do to help you get to sleep?”  He asked, and she looked up at him eagerly.  Before she could even ask, he added, “That does not involve ice cream or candy or cookies or other sugary items?”

Her little bottom lip protruded, but she didn’t argue, instead asking, “Can we just have a cuddle here?”

“Of course we can, my darling.”  He told her, carefully swinging around to recline, resigned to spending the rest of the night on the couch.  It wasn’t long before she drifted off, leaving him with his thoughts.

-

The next thing he knew, there was the lightest dual pressure of a hand on his shoulder and Rose’s mind brushing his over their bond.

He blinked his eyes open to find it was still dark, and his wife was crouched down next to him.

“Another bad dream?”  She asked sympathetically, brushing a kiss along her daughter’s brow.

“Yep.  Third this week.”  He said, annoyed.

“I’ll talk to Mum, tell her to absolutely never again show that movie.”

“Thanks, but that doesn’t solve the here and now.”  He reigned in the uncharitable thoughts he was thinking about his mother-in-law, and looked up to see his wife looking amused.  “What?”

“’S just, she’s our daughter.”

“Yeah?”

“I dunno, I just would’ve thought that she’d be braver than that.  I mean, I could understand Nightmare before Christmas, or something like that, but honestly Doctor – how is she afraid of Pooh’s Heffalump Halloween Movie?”

His lips twisted in agreement, carefully moving to sit up so he could put Sarah back in her own bed.

Like a well-oiled machine, they got her settled without waking her, and walked back to their own bed hand in hand, climbing beneath the covers.

It’s not until they’re settled, her head on his chest over where his second heart used to be, his arms wrapped around her, that he speaks again.

“Rose?”

“Mmhmm?”  She’s already drifting back to sleep.

“Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween?”


End file.
